LIGHT IN THE DARK
by Angelfaced DramaQueen
Summary: A messed up teleport lands Ichigo and Kish in a pitch dark series of cold tunnels. Deep Blue is awakening so they both have to get back to Tokyo. But who else is down in the caves? will this experience make Ichigo see Kish in a new light?
1. i'll take you with me, to paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything got to do with Tokyo Mew Mew, I really wish I did.

A/N: This fic starts at a point in Manga book Six. Enjoy!

Another Cherma Animal destroyed. By chance, Mew Ichigo looked skywards. The Alien Kish floated above her, an impassive look on his face. But where was Masaya? When she had left, Kish and the Blue Knight where deep in battle. Now there was only him. Kish the alien. The _enemy_. He turned and flew away from the scene but Ichigo wasn't discouraged. And chased after him calling "Wait! Kish! Where's Masaya?!" she demanded

Kish stopped in mid air "You're really worried about him, huh?" the sigh and hurt in his voice went unheard to Ichigo as she screamed impatiently "_Ki-sh!!!!_"

Kish sighed "Forget about him and listen to me, Ichigo…" he might as well tell her what was going on.

Ichigo blinked "Forget him?" how could she possibly forget the one she loved with all her heart? Not even for a minute could she forget him!

"Deep Blue is awakening!" roared Kish in triumph "And when he wakes up. It's going to be _glorious_!!!" a screaming look of victory erupted on his features.

He teleported to her side "Soon… the planet will belong to us!" there was something definite in the way he said it. He was totally convinced of the coming conquest.

Whipping out her strawberry bell Ichigo pushed him away "NO!" she yelled, refusing to believe his words.

"You're as feisty as usual I see." giggled Kish as he transported himself behind her "But of course that's partly why I like you." He chuckled.

Kish wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll save you, because you're something special."

For a moment, she stopped struggling against him. There was something so genuine in his embrace she felt compelled to listen.

"I love you Ichigo." Kish breathed softly into her black cat shaped ear "I'll take you with me….to Paradise" he finished lovingly.

Ichigo sighed at the poor; love struck alien, and gently removed his arms from her.

"I can't" she said firmly pushing him away, "I won't go"

Kish's face showed surprise - how could she reject such an offer? Did she have any idea how lucky she was to be given to chance to live on the new earth and not perish with the rest of the human waste?

Taking a step back Ichigo looked Kish in the eye and spoke clearly and precisely "Masaya is my one true love. Not you - NEVER!" her words cut into his heart like a dagger off ice, each word slicing sharply as it drew blood. Blood that inside him began to boil with anger.

"Damn it!" Kish yelled pushing Ichigo to the ground; he had become enraged, his pupils hostile slits within his glowing amber eyes, his teeth gritted and fangs bore.

"Stop!" screamed Ichigo, trying to push his attack off, but his strength was no match and he pinned her to the pavement

"Damn it! Just listen to me for a second!" he roared and shook her violently, he had had enough, he was going to make her see. She was going to understand him even if he had to kill her.

Struggling was futile as the aliens hands suddenly became wrapped around her neck "NO - _OUCH_!"

"Why can't you just do what _I_ want!?" he screeched, throttling her in frustration. "Look at _me_!" He yelled "Forget about _him_!" something else was creeping in on his rage. The depressing desperation he had become accustomed to, yet still had no control over, his body began to yield to it. "Why?" he yelled but this time, his voice cracked "_Why_ do you have to be in love with him?" he stressed as this was the reason for his misery, his rival.

The pressure on her throat was released and Ichigo took a breath and listened stunned at his tone, the sadness and desperation within it. "Ah." She gasped as she caught her breath but she dared not speak.

"You love him so much…" tears fell from Kish's golden eyes, no longer menacing, only heartbroken. "And I love you so much…" he released his arms from her and sat up

"What am I supposed to do to win you over?" he hung his head in defeat. "What can I do? How can I make you mine?" he screwed his eyes shut in a vain effort to lock away the tears that were escaping "How can I…make. You. Love. me?"

Ichigo made no effort to comfort him, nor harm him. She just surveyed him sadly; as a thought struck her "Does he really love me? Is it not just teasing? Is he really crazily in love with me?"

As though realising his episode of emotion had run on Kish turned to glide away. "I'll buy you more time" he said stiffly.

While he was in mid-teleport, Ichigo suddenly grabbed his arm "Kish wait!" she cried worriedly.

Kish's body jumped in surprise but he couldn't stop now and he continued to teleport. But something was wrong, he couldn't think straight…the location….where was he going?!

"HOLD ON!!" he yelled grabbing Ichigo. They both closed their eyes screamed as their bodies were propelled through a pressurised vortex.

Ichigo opened her eyes as she suddenly landed with a hard bump onto an equally hard stone floor. She squinted; it was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Where am I?" she gasped "Kish?" she called into the darkness as suddenly she was consumed with a fear of being alone in the darkness.

"Ichigo!?" called back the aliens voice close to her, there was a defiant sigh of relief in it. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not hurt if that's what you mean….but I'm not okay. Where are we Kish? Where did you take us?" she waited for a reply.

"I…I don't know." Kish's voice sighed again, "You messed up my teleport. I couldn't think right…couldn't remember the location I was going to…I honestly don't know where we are…"

Ichigo's lip trembled "We're lost?"

A/N: Omg! Where are they? How are they going to get back? What will happen to the Mews when Deep Blue awakens? And more importantly, will this time together make Ichigo see Kish in a new light? She hasn't forgotten what happened before they teleported…..R/R and alert to find out!!


	2. LoveSTUCK

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, would I be here?!

A/N: Enjoy!

Suddenly there was a burst of blue light. Ichigo shielded her eyes, but soon they adjusted to the blue glow that was coming from the plasma ball suspended in Kish's hand. He looked around and then grinned sheepishly "Ah, we seem to be in a cave…or a large tunnel."

Ichigo looked around; they were surrounded by curved natural stone walls, dirty brown in colour. Small straw-like stalactites dangled from the low-lying roof that was only about five or six feet above her head, there was no visible way out, but behind Kish, she could see that the darkness led into a tunnel. To her other side there was just rock, they were at the end of an underground tunnel it seemed.

"I see…" She sighed "Oh how are we going to get out of here?" she whined suddenly she was filled with the notion of starving to death underground or at least never seeing daylight again.

Kish smirked "We'll teleport back out okay? Simple…" he extended his free hand. Ichigo looked at it uncertainly then reluctantly took it. It was the perfect fit. But she disregarded this. "Ok let's get out of here…"

Looking at their entwined hands Kish paused for a moment then looked at her. "..Umm, yeah…" he looked to the ceiling. Nothing. He gritted his teeth in concentration. Still nothing. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "I can't kitten…I don't know why…I just _can't_ teleport." He sighed. "Guess we're stuck here" he glanced again at her hand in his.

Ichigo copped this "No we're not! You can teleport! Do it NOW!" she demanded. "I have to get back to Masaya!"

The mention of his name made Kish release her hand "Don't you think I want to get back too? DEEP BLUE IS AWAKENING AND I'M STUCK HERE UNDERGROUND!!!" he roared "I'M GONNA MISS THE MOST IMPORTANT EVENT OF MY PEOPLES HISTORY BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" he collapsed onto the cave floor. And pounded on the dusty stone with his fist.

Ichigo saw his point. He wouldn't miss Deep Blue's awakening. Not for anything. So it was true. They were really stuck.

She sat crossed legged across from him. The suspension of blue light between them. "I have to get back to the other Mews…." She sighed. If Deep Blue was waking up, they would need their leader. She had to be there she had to help them. Ichigo looked at the dark tunnel that lead away from them "Even if they can track me they won't have the time to go a look for me. We have to get back to the surface. From there you can teleport us back to Tokyo...maybe we're under Tokyo now… " she stood up "Come on, let's go…"

Kish starred at her "Now I can see how come you're such a good leader. You think things through instantly and make a plan…" he looked at the ground grumpily "you don't just jump in head first and just throw everything you got at the enemy…." He sighed.

Raising an eyebrow Ichigo tapped her foot impatiently "We have to go _now_ Kish, we're missing everything"

A/N:...Hmm looks like they are going to have to work together….but it's dangerous down there…and they mightn't be alone. Review PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Tunnel of love

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

A/N: DO TO A MIX UP CHAPTER FOUR WAS ACCIDENTLY UPLOADED AS CHAPTER THREE! THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER THREE 'Tunnel of Love' the chapter 'Cold Truth' should come after it..tiz fixed now so enjoy!

So they began to walk into the darkness. Kish kept the glow of the plasma ball constant so at least they could see in front of them. They couldn't see very far though, as they couldn't visualise the route ahead. Ichigo was shivering at the concept of just walking into empty darkness.

She gave a shudder. Kish glanced at her. "Are you cold?"

Ichigo shook her head, god he was making small talk…how long would they be stuck down here?

As though reading her thoughts Kish spoke up, "I wonder how long we're going to be stuck down here. ...Not that I can argue with the company" he grinned, his teasing tone re-surfacing "It's about time we had some quality time together huh Kitty?"

"Ugh…" Ichigo rolled her eyes "Don't think I forget what happened before we got here Kish. _I don't_!" she snapped. Then she glared at him "You're crazy." She hissed.

Kish looked at her sadly "I'm only crazy about you…"

Folding her arms Ichigo looked ahead into the dark abyss "Well lucky me -stuck in a dark creepy tunnel with my number one dark creepy perverted alien stalker!" she sigh sarcastically.

Kish laughed and floated ahead "Well at least I'm you're number one _something_!" he raised the plasma orb. "Hmm, there's a turn in the tunnel…" his ears twitched and he turned to Ichigo seriously "We mightn't be alone down here…"

"What do you mean not alone?!" she squeaked "Could there be ghosts down here!? I HATE GHOSTS!" she cried.

Clasping his hand suddenly over her mouth Kish motioned to her to be quiet as he extinguished the light. Ichigo listened carefully with her cat ears and picked up a rustling, and a small squeaking. Moments later, all was silent again.

Kish took his hand away and whispered into her ear "I'm going to go ahead and check it out. You wait here…I'll come back for you"

"No-wait!" hissed Ichigo but it was too late as he was already floating away.

Sitting against the cold stone wall Ichigo sighed, what if he wouldn't come back? What if this was just a trick, so she would be stuck here while the others were fighting?! What if he was gone back to the others right now? She buried her head in her hands and cried "What if he tries to _do_ things to me down here!?...what if he's right and we're not alone…can who's ever down here help us?

For a few minutes, she sat in the darkness and cried over these worries until Kish returned with the glowing light.

"You came back?" she said in surprise.

Kish looked taken back "Of course I did. You'd hardly think I would leave my little kitty cat here on her own now would you? " he smirked then levelled himself to her "Listen Kitten, I went ahead but couldn't find whatever was making that noise…probably bats or something. But I kept going then realised that the tunnel cuts off to a steep drop" he looked up at the tunnel. "There's no way up. We have to go down and hope that we can find a way up from where the tunnel picks up again from the end of the drop…"

Ichigo nodded "Okay, let's go…we're losing time."

"Wait Ichigo -" Kish grabbed her shoulder "We should be very careful, that drop is really deep, I mean like skyscraper big, you shouldn't try to jump it or climb down it…and another thing, we should be as quiet as possible, if you stumble on a stone or yell out it could alert whatever's down here. They _might_ help us… but for now they shouldn't know we're here, they might not be the friendliest of beings. " he looked at her earnestly "I just don't want to take any stupid chances."

Ichigo nodded, impressed by his sagacity "Okay, so what do we propose?"

He looked at her sheepishly "I think you should glide along with me, we can float down the drop and move around without stumbling or making a sound…."

Ichigo sighed. Absolutely furious at his logic "Ok…it makes sense…so what I piggy back?" her face was getting redder by the second.

Kish grinned, loving the fact that she was agreeing with him for once "You could, but I'm afraid you might slip off and get hurt."

Ichigo snorted "Ok,_ your_ afraid that I'll get hurt?! You? The one who's always trying to kill me and my friends? You suddenly worried I'd get hurt?"

Kish frowned "You're tough. I don't mind fighting you. Deep down I know you'll always win." He sighed "And its sort of fun. You're a good fighter…and sometimes you just frustrate me Kitten." Tears were welling up in his eyes again, "All I think about is how much I love you and all the time you just scream hate at me." He turned, not wanting her to see him cry "And then I see you with _HIM_" he spat the word out as if it were poison "You're perfect little goody goody boyfriend. Well what about me? He couldn't possibly love you as much as I do…"

Ichigo sighed "Look Kish we haven't got time for your ramblings…like I told you before - Masaya is my one true love. Look I'm sorry you feel this way -"

Kish looked around "Your...sorry?" he said incredulously.

Ichigo nodded "Yes. I'm sorry you're crazy about me, but Kish come _on_! How could I love you – you're the enemy! You're trying to destroy Earth for Pete's sake! There's no point in you ever having any hope that I could feel anything more for you than pity…and hate. " she turned to the tunnel "Come on then, what's your plan?"

Without warning Kish suddenly picked her up bridal style "Hang on to my neck." He snarled as they began floating forward into the darkness. No light to guide the way, but Kish could see. His golden eyes could adjust well to dark dreary conditions.

Ichigo hung on, suddenly they were floating downward, and this must be the drop…

Holding Ichigo like this in his arms should have made him happy beyond belief but her words had messed it up for him "Pity and hate…" he thought angrily "Pity and hate…."

It was pitch black and getting colder as they descended, instinctively Ichigo suddenly held on tighter, holding her head into his chest, genuinely holding on real tight.

Kish looked down even though he couldn't see. "But I'll never give up hope" he thought "One day you _will_ be mine" he grinned as they floated downward into the waiting darkness.

A/N: what's or who's is waiting at the bottom? Is there really any hope for Kish? Find out in the next chapter! R/R!


	4. Cold Truth

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

A/N:

Ichigo shivered violently, descending the tunnel shaft got colder and colder. Reminding her of diving, the water got colder the deeper you got down. Now here in this cave or whatever it was, here the sun was hidden. The light had fled and the warmth was following in its wake.

Suddenly they stopped and Kish gently set her on her feet "You hung on pretty tight there Kitten, were you afraid?" he jeered.

For once Ichigo was glad of the total darkness because it masked her beetroot face "Shut up Kish…and make some light will you?"

Kish shrugged and produced another plasma orb "No need to get bossy now Kitty."

Ichigo glared at him. "Like I said shut up! Come on let's go…" she started to walk down the next part of the tunnel.

"Wait," called Kish "I thought you were going to glide with me like we agreed?"

Ichigo snorted "The next time I will _ever_ touch you willingly will be in combat Kish, and I don't care if the monsters down here hear us or not!" she snapped throwing her head in the air in disgust.

Laughing, Kish caught up to her "Awh, that really hurts….but unwillingly works for me too -" he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Eew! Get offa me you pervert!" hissed Ichigo pushing him off. "Touch me again and I'll give you a mew knuckle sandwich!"

Her threat only resulted in Kish tittering in the air "Seriously - Who comes up with you're lines!?"

Ichigo's face burned crimson again "Shut up Kish…"

They walked for miles in silence, Ichigo's Mew costume didn't have a watch and with no way of telling the time in the tunnel they didn't know whether it was even still daylight outside. But Ichigo was determined to find a way out, even though by now, she was freezing cold and her feet were so sore from walking she thought they might fall off in protest.

When her progress became slower and more cumbersome Kish spoke again, "I could carry you, ya know? Or is Kitty too proud?" he smiled as he floated along.

"Get. Bent." snarled Ichigo through chattering teeth, oh when would this tunnel end?! Maybe they were stuck down there forever!

Many miles and probably hours later Ichigo couldn't take it anymore; her body was so physically tired and sore, every nerve in her body screaming for rest.

Kish yawned, "Maybe we should stop for the night."

"How do you _know_ if its night?" said Ichigo "No. We keep moving!" the thought of spending the sleeping down here with Kish made her skin crawl.

And hour or so later, tears of fatigue were dribbling down her face, and the end of the tunnel was no where in sight. Suddenly Ichigo collapsed on the ground.

"We're stopping NOW!" barked Kish. Ichigo's state worried him.

Up ahead he found a small cave inlet branched off the main tunnel, inside and around a bend, they would be hidden from anyone who would be walking the main tunnel. Kish fabricated a large plasma ball for light.

Ichigo hugged her knees, so tired…so cold and just sore all over.

"You want to talk?" asked Kish sheepishly.

Ichigo made no effort to reply.

"You know you're goody goody boyfriend isn't as great as you think he is…" began Kish. Yeah why not? She was here - why not tell her? Maybe if she knew the truth she would warm up to him. "The Blue knight huh? Oh yeah" he snorted "You got it all, very good, but things aren't what they seem, your little friend wasn't always blue and blonde was he? That doesn't mean you have seen the real him…"

Ichigo lifted her head "What do you mean? Masaya is the coolest, most thoughtful sweet amazing boy ever…the fact that he is the blue knight is just an added bonus…he's part of the Mew team now…You're just jealous."

Kish frowned "Of course I'm jealous, the way you look at him, the way you fawn and swoon all over that little puppet sickens me!"

"Puppet?" blinked Ichigo.

Kish laughed "Cats out of the bag now…you see Kitty" he leaned closer to her "The Blue Knight, Masaya they're both just disguises, they are not the real person at all. They are BOTH just a cover for someone much more powerful…." He grinned menacingly.

"Who?" gasped Ichigo

"Why..." smirked Kish "Deep Blue of course."

Ichigo's pink eyes grew very wide "No way. You're lying!"

Sitting beside her Kish looked her in the eye solemnly "Funny, but that's the one thing I have never done to you…you may notice I never pretended I didn't love you, yet I also never denied we were enemies or that it wasn't my job to destroy you and the other Mews. I never lied to you…unlike him. My great leader." He smiled and looked at his feet "I always prided myself on that. A relationship should be biased on trust. So even after I would fight you I would go back to base and say at least I didn't lie to her." He closed his eyes and smiled. It was all true.

Ichigo looked at him "So…it's true then? Masaya...the blue knight...He's…"

"Deep Blue" nodded Kish "I swear it on my life. You know that's another thing….when it came down to it…no never mind." He shook his head to dismiss his comment.

"What? What is it Kish?" asked Ichigo softly.

Kish sighed "When it came down to it I had a notion…that I would save you, when all the other Mews would be dead I knew you would be the last standing…I thought I would save you by any means necessary…even if it meant giving my own life." He finished and looked at the earth girl he had just poured his heart to.

Ichigo's expression bore confusion and pain "I…I don't know what to do…You say Masaya is Deep Blue…does that mean he doesn't love me?"

Kish shrugged "I'm guessing it was all just part of the charade…I'm sorry you fell for it. But I'm not pretending, _I_ love you with every part of my being…"

Lying down on the cold cave floor Ichigo curled up "Leave me alone. I need to think Kish…I need to sleep."

Kish moved to the far side of the plasma orb and watched as Ichigo drifted into a troubled slumber before he extinguished the ball and he too closed his eyelids.

A/N: Wow, bombshell! Will this cold truth make Ichigo think any differently? R/R!!!


	5. Monsters in the dark

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A/N: everyone who's following this fic please re-read chapter three! the wrong chapter was uploaded - cold truth is really chapter four! my bad. anyway read that chapter and review it please, then skip chapter four and read this one! hope you like it...this chappy has a real twist in it!

When Ichigo finally woke up it was still pitch dark "Huh? Mom?" she blinked but still the darkness remained "Mommy! I'm blind! Help me Mommy!" she panicked franticly. Suddenly she heard someone laughing.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sniggered Kish as he filled the cave with blue light again "Oh Help me Mommy!" he mimicked "What a cry-baby…"

Ichigo's eyes had started to well up with tears as she remembered her ordeal and the fact that this all wasn't just a bad dream. "Gah! I'm still here! Still here with _you_! " she hissed in disgust.

"Well seeing as you're rested up, shall we continue our stroll?" sneered Kish "Nice uniform by the way Kitten"

Ichigo looked down; she was dressed in her Mew Café outfit. She must have powered down in her sleep. This made her feel so vulnerable and fragile she almost cried again.

"I'm going to power up!" she barked.

"I wouldn't do that Kitten-" interrupted Kish "You should save your strength, like power up when you get tired again"

Reluctantly Ichigo agreed and once again, they were wondering the dark deserted confines of the tunnel.

"Have you thought over what I said last night Ichigo?" inquired Kish softly.

"Yeah…" sighed Ichigo "I have…."

"And?"

"And…It's true, you're never lied to me…before anyway." She said looking as a smile grew on his face "But still, you're so jealous of Masaya I wouldn't put it past you to make things up…like you said before, you want me to forget about him and look at you right?" she finished.

Kish's large ears drooped "But, I'm telling the truth – he's Deep Blue!" suddenly he grew angry "How come you never ever give me the benefit of the doubt huh?"

Ichigo snorted "You can't honestly be asking me why, is it not my job to hate and destroy you?"

Kish glared at her "That's my job too_ yet_-" he suddenly slammed her into the wall.

Ichigo yelled out as the Kish pressed his chest against hers, pinning her to the stone, he pressed his face close too till she couldn't put any air between them

"Yet I can't do it _right_ because I love you so much, I've even been punished and put in confinement because of my feelings for you, because _every_ battle I hold back, every battle you _win_ and secretly I'm glad because I don't want to hurt you…"

Staring terrified into those amber eyes Ichigo saw the hurt and sacrifice in them, his expression then softened to one of reasoning "Just give me a chance…please…" he moved in closer and their lips met.

Ichigo struggled but Kish restrained her, taking in her lips, that slight taste of strawberries. Then he stopped and retracted himself, and looked at the floor "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Ichigo rubbed her lips furiously on the back of her hand "Eeew! Gross! You are such a pervert Kish! How do you ever ever expect _any_ girl to _ever_ like you if you do crap like that!?" she snarled and turned to continue to walk. "Are you coming or what!?"

Kish had stopped moving and was staring at the wall where Ichigo and been pressed against, he raised a hand and rubbed it "Markings…" he muttered. "You're hair dusted the wall…there's markings under here...no way." He gasped and then looked at her, his face filled with hope "I think I know where we are!!!"

A LOT of walking later and finally Ichigo saw a small light at the end of the tunnel, but then she also heard noise, voices.

Kish looked at her "Ok here's the plan, you power up now, we go in, you're my girlfriend and then we find a place where we can teleport."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Interesting how me being you're girlfriend is part of the plan…WHY is that? And where the hell are we Kish!?" she snapped before she powered up into Mew Ichigo.

Moments later Kish was looking at a pink haired cat eared fighting beauty "Why, we're home, well I am." He grinned.

Ichigo gasped "Home like...you're home planet?"

He looked to the ceiling "The dark cold horrible tunnels of this frozen over planet is where me, Pai and Tart grew up" he looked at Ichigo's face; there was sadness in it, sympathy. "Anyway, it will be safer for you to keep close to me, pretending to be my girlfriend will keep you safe."

Unsure of this strategy Ichigo followed him until the tunnel opened out into a large cave-like room, around the sides there were pitched tents and homes made out of junk, it reminded Ichigo of shanty towns she had seen on TV, it was all so depressing.

Kish stepped forward "HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHOSE HOOOME!!!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, there was movement within the tents and a small big eared head peeped out "IT'S KISH!!!!!" the little shrieked running from his small home straight into Kish's arms "YAY! KISH IS HOME!!!"

Kish picked up the toddler and held him on his hip as suddenly dozens of Cyniclons came streaming gout of the tents. All screaming with joy "Hurray!" "Our saviour has returned!" "Three cheers for Kish the Green Knight!"

Ichigo shrank behind Kish, glad nobody had noticed her, but also astonished at the mount of praise and adoration Kish was receiving.

Out of nowhere, a group of giggly multicolour haired girls came running up "Kish! Oh Kish we missed you!" they cried as they all gathered around him.

"Oh Kish you're so great!"

"You're so strong!"

"Kish how was your mission!?"

"Did you get us a new planet?!"

"You're my _hero_ Kish!"

All the girls swarmed around him, for a moment it reminded Ichigo of something…

"Now ladies -" spoke up Kish, instantly there was silence "I know you're all glad to see you're Green Knight back, but this was merely a teleport mishap -"

A chorus of disappointed "Awwwwh" rang out.

A man with orange hair clapped Kish on the shoulder "Well still it's good to see you son, you have fought well for your people and we have missed you, please stay with us for a night and humour us with tales of your conquests over the Blue planet."

Just as Kish was about to reply a girl with flaming magenta hair shrieked "WHO'S _SHE!!!!?_" and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo who had never been more self conscious in her life.

Swiftly wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist Kish addressed the crowed "This is Ichigo, my _girlfriend!!_" he beamed.

"Yes." squeeked Ichigo, deciding she had to play along for now. "I'm…his girlfriend."

A/N: OMG! How will Kish's admirers react to this, wait Kish has admirers? How will Ichigo react to THAT!?! R/R!!!


	6. Nighty Knight

Disclaimer: again don't own Tokyo Mew Mew..if did i wouldn't had let 4kids within ten miles of it!

A/N: well this shall be my last up date for a little while...i think...shruggs maybe i'll write some more chapters tonight...anyway! this chapter is full of big suprises you'd never see coming - neither did Ichigo hehe now's the time you have been waiting for ...when Ichigo finially see's Kish in a new light. Awh, ENJOY! and REVIEW!!!

Later, Kish and Ichigo were left alone in one of the larger tents as the other Cyliclon prepared a feast for Kish's momentary return.

"So...Green Knight Huh?" said Ichigo as she watched Kish send the little Cyliclon toddler back to his mother.

"Oh yeah didn't I mention that before?" smirked Kish sauntering over to her "Guess I should have considering you're into the chivalrous types." He laughed.

"So if you're the Green Knight…" began Ichigo, piecing everything together.

"Tart is the Red Knight and Pai is the Indigo Knight and our own Deep Blue is the Blue Knight" counted off Kish, sitting cross-legged in the air. "You seem surprised Kitten, don't tell me you could ignore the Blue Knight's obvious Cyliclon genes" he grinned, pulling at his ears.

Collapsing on the dusty floor Ichigo held her face in her hands "So it's all true, Masaya is the Blue Knight, the Blue Knight is Deep Blue…ooh, this is so unfair!!!!" she cried childishly.

There was a tap on the door and a shy yellow haired girl poked her head in "Big Brother?" she whispered.

Kish's face lit up "Crème!" he cried hugging the child.

"Oh Big Brother!!" giggled Crème, hugging Kish constrictively around the neck "It's true you're back! Oh Kish! I missed you so much!" she looked into her siblings eyes solemnly "Kish…Hukle and Cheri have perished since you've last been here."

"What?" said Kish, dumbstruck, he set his sister down on the ground "No…" he clenched his fists in anger then looked pleadingly at his little sister "I'm sorry Crème, it's my entire fault…" he hung his head, anger swelled up inside him again, "I'm sorry…how is Mama coping?" he whispered.

Crème smiled "She was upset when the twins died…but she's ok now, the elders have been very supportful and she's so proud that her son is one of the Knights that will save us all!!" she chirped.

In the pit of Ichigo's gut strange feelings were being up-heaved, this was all so heartbreaking, and Kish, he was supposed to save them all?

Still in her daze Ichigo didn't realise Crème had walked right up to her "You're Kish's great love huh?" she grinned.

Ichigo looked down, the little girl who reminded her of Pudding, except with bigger ears and obvious malnutrition. "Uhhh…" were all the words Ichigo could muster.

"Wow that must be _so_ cool! _All_ the girls love Kish – he's so popular and so smart, he's so clever" Crème looked back at her mortified brother and beamed with enchantment "That's one of the reasons he was chosen and he's the best dragon sword fighter _ever_! All the girls used to come to watch him practice before he left and they were all so _sad_ when he did leave. It must be so great to be Kish's girlfriend, all the other girls are _SO _jealous!"

Juring this child's outburst Ichigo's eyes were growing wider and wider…what Creme was discribing...it sounded so familiar…

"So -" continued Crème as she suddenly floated up, making herself eye level with Ichigo "Do you help Kish fight the evil selfish Mew Mew witches?"

"..Huh? What?"

Kish suddenly steered his sister out of the tent "Ah, it'll be time for stories later Crème, tell the elders I want to speak with them before I leave okay?"

"Okay Big Brother!!!" grinned Crème, skipping away; delighted that she was on a mission for her brother Kish the great Green Knight.

"Wow…she's cute…" Ichigo looked at Kish imploringly "Evil selfish Mew Mew witches?"

Kish rubbed the back of his neck "Well, yeah….to the children you're selfish witches that won't give us a planet to live on."

"Oh" Ichigo felt terrible "And who's Hukle and Cheri?"

Kish's features darkened "My new born twin brother and sister…"

Ichigo gasped and fell to her knees "This is so terrible! I feel terrible! This whole situation is TERRIBLE!!!" she cried. "It's all my fault you're suffering this way! But I can't just let you destroy my planet- what about _my_ people - Then there's _you_r people and they're suffering so much-and then there's my job! And and and and-" Ichigo's sobs drowned out any plausible words or sense.

Kish sat beside her "Hey Kitten…. Even though you look so cute when you cry you shouldn't…Like that's just what the kids think. I know if I were you I wouldn't just hand over my planet without a fight."

"Oh Kish!" howled Ichigo wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

Astonished, Kish hugged her back "...Ichigo…" he trailed off as there came another knock on the door.

"Kish…" the orange haired man stepped in again "The elders request that you and your girlfriend rest for now to be awoken in the morning for the feast, by our time it's about one AM and parent's wish for the children to go back to sleep"

Ichigo suddenly let out an involuntary yawn, Kish nodded at the man "That will be fine..."

Saluting the man left.

Kish lay down on the simple bed that consisted of ragged fabric stuffed in a pile"Well you heard the man, time for sleep…now hop in" he gestured to the bed.

Ichigo flattened her ears on her head, forgetting her sobbing fit "You can't be serious…NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!"

Kish smirked "It's going to look suspicious if someone come into wake us and you're not beside me…can't have them find out you're a Mew or we'll both be in big trouble."

Reluctantly Ichigo shuffled over and lay down rigidly on the bed, her heart pounding relentlessly "Don't you _dare_ touch me" she hissed.

Kish giggled "I wouldn't dream of it…but what I have dreamed…" he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear softly "I have dreamed of sleeping with you…literally, _just_ sleeping and then waking up and having you there beside me…" he kissed her cheek "It's one of my favourite dreams."

Ichigo glanced at him then rolled onto her side to face him "Kish…I don't know what to do….all this, Masaya being Deep Blue...wait" she slowly realised why things were so familiar. Like Masaya, Kish was considered popular and clever, like Masaya, Kish excelled at a fighting sport, like Masaya, Kish was trying to do the best he could for his people, like Masaya, Kish was kind and gentle to his people, like Masaya everyone had high expectations for Kish and just like Masaya...Kish had girls falling all over him…

"Oh...My...God…" sighed Ichigo, finally realising "It's YOU!"

"What is?!" asked Kish, surprised by this unusually unusual outburst.

"You! That's where Deep Blue got the design for Masaya! He based Masaya's _character_ on YOU!!!!" Ichigo cried, oh her head felt worryingly dizzy.

Kish sat up "Huh...now that I think about it...I guess the puppet does act a bit like yours truly." He shrugged "So what?"

"So…that means I really _have_ been in love with a puppet this whole time!!" groaned Ichigo. Ow, that headache was really starting to smart.

"Umm…I've told you that several times I think…" sighed Kish impatiently, though his tradmark smirk had planted itself firmly on his face.

Ichigo giggled; suddenly she felt better, much much better than she had ever felt in her life, things were finally adding up "Kish I don't understand, why did Deep Blue created Masaya in the first place? And also…why do you act like such a jerk back on earth?"

Kish laughed "I act like a 'jerk' because I'm supposed to _destroy_ you and honestly…I have no idea how to act with human girls…the girls _here_ like guys who are forward, tact and shyness annoys them, so you know… old habits" he snaked his arm around Ichigo's waist. "As for Deep Blue, I have no idea why he created the puppet, observation maybe, but we'll find out when we meet with the elders in the morning….I guess this means the puppet is what I would be like if I were human" Kish sniggered "Ironic no? You fall in love with my human counter part when he's nothing but a lying puppet and the honest _real_ me fall's in love with you and you positively hate me!" he converted into a laughing fit.

Ichigo blushed "Yeah ironic…" then suddenly she did the most unexpected thing ever.

Kish opened his eyes wide, unable to believe it - Ichigo's lips were on his – SHE WAS KISSING HIM!!!!

Closing his eyes he savoured this moment, when she eventually pulled away he gazed at her with nothing more but pure adoration "You...kissed _me_?" he breathed, still unable to believe it.

"Yeah…" said Ichigo, as if she couldn't believe it herself "I'm sick of puppets and lies…like you said a relationship should be based on trust. Masaya has done nothing but lie to me…you were always honest" she moved closer and cuddled into his chest "And if you don't care what the others think I don't care…somehow we'll sort this whole mess out, together…just...don't let me down ok?" she sighed "It's not like I love you or anything, cause I _don't_… I'm taking a chance here Kish; _I'm giving you a chance_." She couldn't believe it but yes, those were the words from her mouth.

"Oh, Ichigo" beamed Kish as he held her close "You've made me so happy…I won't let you down…"he inhaled her strawberry sent, she was so soft and warm, he could have stayed like this forever. "I love you Kitten, goodnight" he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kish…the Green Knight." sighed Ichigo as she drifted into pleasant sleep, she was now seeing Kish in a new light. Somehow, in her mind, she realised that he was the real Masaya, what Masaya was biased on him…Kish was the mould her love was made from…seeing his interaction with his people made her finally see.

Masaya was all but a lie, Kish was the enemy…but he was also the truth.

And somehow…by some mysterious force she was okay with that.

Even perhaps a little happy.

A/N: okay, show of hands – Who saw that coming!? twenty seven hands go up …..Damn…LMAO! I wonder what the elders are going to say….I think its going to be important. BTW, things are going to get a little dangerous in these tunnels. Some Cyliclons won't take too kindly to Ichigo….what will happen when suddenly they are fighting for their lives, Earths survival and above all...peace? REVIEW please people!!!!! also please, if you know Kishigo fan's who might like this pm them! later!

xXxAngelfaced DramaQueenxXx


	7. Prophesy of the heart

Disclaimer: ...I wish I owned TMM, but alas… : (

A/N; Things are going to get interesting…

Kish opened his eyes…Ichigo was close to him, her eyelids closed, her breath soft and even, sound asleep all curled up like a real kitten.

"I must be still dreaming…" Kish muttered to himself as suddenly Ichigo stirred, her hand touched of his, and he felt it proving that this was reality. "Ooh…" he sighed, his heart swelling with love. He gently brushed a lock of pink hair off Ichigo's face.

"…Kish?" Ichigo blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes "...Oh crap!" she sprang up as though someone had just stuck a pin in her rear. "Oh God! Oh God! EW! EW! _EEEW!_"

Kish watched with amusement as Ichigo performed the 'Eewie' dance.

"You can chill you know kitten, it's not like we did anything" Kish yawned then paused "Well, you did kiss me…" a smug grin spread over his features "Remember Kitten? _YOU_ kissed ME!" he taunted, hovering above her.

"I'm regretting that now…." sighed Ichigo, rubbing her temples.

Kish landed and gave her a genuine smile "Please don't Kitten…Like you said, this is my chance, my one chance." He kissed her gloved hand "And I promise I won't let you down"

Ichigo shrugged "Look I'm sorry Kish…I just…I just have to get used to all this. Like right now I don't which way is up! ….Masaya was based on you…I thought that meant I was supposed to like you instead. That's why I kissed you last night…but…" she hung her head, as tears trickled from her eyes "But…I've just grown so used to doing what's expected of me…Become a Mew…fight the aliens and their monsters...Date my crush…protect everyone…It all sounds right, and I should always do what's right, shouldn't I?" she looked at Kish imploringly.

"You're overwhelmed Kitten…" he sighed patting her head "And doing the right thing isn't as easy as it seems…look, just know that I'll be there for you...you take your time to get your head around everything…but now we must meet with the elders"

The elder's chambers consisted of the biggest tent available, five elderly Cyniclons sat cross-legged on cushions around a strange magenta flame.

Bending to his knees Kish paid his respect, Ichigo imitated.

"Green Knight, you have returned to us at a time of great importance" stated one of the elders; his hair was silver and tied in braids that reached the floor.

Kish nodded "Yes, Deep Blue is awakening on Earth…we discovered his hiding place…within the body of the Blue Knight…which was also hidden in the body of a human." He stated mater-of-factly.

Ichigo's legs felt weak, but she didn't let it show.

The elders mumbled to themselves "This is an unusual turn of events…prophesy states that Deep Blue would be hidden in a human yes…but the Blue Knight…. "

Kish nodded eagerly "That's what I wished to discuss with you, I thought the Blue Knight was only a substitute if one of the other Knights fell!"

Ichigo looked at Kish, his amber eyes full of earnest. Right now, as more and more of the puzzle was revealed the more lost she became.

Another Elder spoke up "You are correct Green Knight, the Blue Knight was ordered not to intervene with your mission unless summoned depending if you or Pai or Tart became indisposed. He was merely a back up, not meant to take part at all really. "

"Then why did he?!" barked Kish, his temper rising "Why did he suddenly show up protecting Ichigo!?" he clasped his hand over his mouth realising he had let something slip.

"Ichigo?" the elders turned to the cat-eared girl dressed in pink "Are you the Ichigo of which he speaks?"

Hating hating, hating that she was now noticed Ichigo nodded "Yes, I'm Ichigo."

"_Protecting_ you say…" one of the elders rubbed his chin in thought then smiled "Ichigo, are you in the possession of great power? That is are you a powerful being?"

Taken back Ichigo answered hastily "I guess, yeah I suppose I am, like I'm the leader of the Mew Mew's so I suppose I'm powerful, yeah I guess." She babbled.

Kish groaned.

"Leader of the Mew Mew's?!" said the elder, his tone went unchanged but his features changed to an expression of hostility. He called behind him "Take her!"

Out of no where two Cyliclon men appeared and grabbed Ichigo.

"No, leave her alone!" shouted Kish as he watched Ichigo struggle against her captures.

"Settle down Green Knight, we still wish to speak with you, but this selfish witch has no right to be listen, no doubt you took her hostage. Good work Kish, very good work. Now she shall be retained here and her team mates shall be lost without her."

The Cyliclon men teleported away with Ichigo, Kish looked up at the elders. "Ok then, what about the Blue Knight and protecting a powerful being?" guilt and anxiety was festering in his mind.

The first elder coughed "It was stated in the many prophesies that the most powerful of our Knights would form an alliance of the heart with the most powerful being of the Earth planet, together they would end the war and start anew"

Kish blanched as the elder continued "The Blue Knight being Deep Blue in disguise therefore makes him the most powerful Knight. He and the Mew girl, tell me Green Knight – do they have an alliance of the heart?"

Looking at the ground Kish forgot about his revealing of Masaya's lies, it didn't matter, no matter how he tried to reason with the circumstances. It looked like Ichigo and Masaya, Ichigo and the Blue Knight, Ichigo and freaking Deep Blue…they were meant to be together. He was just kidding himself again, and Ichigo didn't like him, she was just confused. "Yes" he said, finally looking up "They are in love, yes."

The elder nodded "Then the prophesy is being fulfilled, this is good. This is very good. But her being a Mew Mew, the leader of them for that matter, changes things…I think it would be best to keep her here until the battle is won, then we shall all go to Earth for the joining ceremony"

"Joining ceremony?" asked Kish, even though he knew the answer.

"Of course our Deep Blue and Ichigo are to wed, so they may rule together"

Kish retired to his own tent. Fell to his knees and wept.

Meanwhile Ichigo was stuck in a dark cave, guarded by the two Cyniclons that had grabbed her, it was the cave inlet she had slept the first night with Kish. She could recognise the rock formations, of course Ichigo remained ignorant of the fact that Kish was at that very moment sobbing over his own jealousy she also lay ignorant of the prophesy of the heart. But right now, all she knew was that Kish hadn't saved her, he had let her down. "You lost your chance Kish" she said to the wall "Now I'm going to get out of here without you or your help" just how she would manage that she had no idea.

"STRAWBERRY BELL BELL!" well that took care of her sentries.

Making her way back to the settlement Ichigo encountered one of the girls that was swooning over Kish earlier "Well, if it isn't Kish's girlfriend, come to gloat have you?" she snarled.

Ichigo held her head up, "No, actually I am not Kish's girlfriend. I'm Ichigo leader of the Mew Mew's!" sure why not? The whole settlement probably knew now, no doubt Kish had sold her out to save his own ass.

"Mew Mew?" gasped the girl, almost falling to the ground in fright.

The two guards that Ichigo had knocked out teleported nearby "Get her!"

Don't ask how it happened but within moments Ichigo was running like made trying to get away from a growing mob of angry Cyliclons.

Stumbling over a stone, they seized their chance and grabbed her.

"Beat her to death!" some body called, the suggestion was answered by cheers.

Men crowded around, cornering her.

Outnumbered outmatched and out of luck Ichigo screamed as they advanced, weapons held high.

Kish poked his head out from his tent, wondering what all the noise was about, his amber eyes widened in fear "Ichigo!!!"

A/N: Oooh! Cliffy! Will he save her?! Or will I just change the gene to angst? Will Ichigo ever find out about the prophesy? Btw, what's up with that anyway!? REVIEW and you shall see!!


	8. Save me

Disclaimer: still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew…sob

A/N: Ooh, things are heating up….big thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you all love this chapter, it's my totally favourite to date!! seriously i totally love this chapter!

Shrinking to the ground, Ichigo shielding her face with her arms quivering and waiting for the blow. Suddenly the noise stopped, a stunned silence had descended on the crowed.

Fearfully Ichigo looked up; Kish was standing before her, his arms stretched and dragon swords out, glaring at the mob "Leave her alone…" he snarled

"Kish…" gasped Ichigo, wondering why he was doing this, if he didn't help her when she was being captured, why was he bothering to help her now?

Glancing back the green-haired alien looked at her with conviction "Don't worry Ichigo." He looked back at the astounded crowed "I'll protect you."

Even though the fear made her heart race like that of a rabbit, what he said and that look in his golden eyes made something melted inside Ichigo as she realised that he was willing to fight his own people…to save her.

"Why are you doing this Green Knight!?" shouted one of the men "She is the enemy! She is a Mew! She should die!"

"Yes I agree she is a Mew…" Kish smirked "But I dare you to try and get to her" he took a step forward.

The Cyiclons took a step back in fright; even the strongest looking men looked weary. "I didn't think so" said Kish, relaxing out of his aggressive stance. "Now let us pass!"

The mob parted like the red sea as Kish took Ichigo by the hand and led her back to his tent.

"Thank you." said Ichigo quietly, embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"No problem." said Kish stonily. "I found a place that doesn't interfere with my teleportation…."

"We're leaving?" Ichigo said in surprise.

Rolling his eyes Kish took on a sarcastic tone "I know you're loving our little romantic get away Ichigo but it's time to go." There was something wrong in his voice; there was no warmth, no teasing flirt to his tongue.

"Kish…" said Ichigo slowly "What's wrong? What did the elders say?"

Kish grunted and turned away "Nothing"

Tears formed in her eyes "Kish…tell me what's going on…what's upset you?" she reached out to touch him, but he recoiled.

"Don't" he snapped "Don't try and pretend you care, I know you don't!"

"...Kish, I -"

"Stop it!" he snarled "Just stop it! Forget whatever I told you! None of it matters anyway! You and you're precious boyfriend were meant to be together – just like you always said okay? Are you happy now?" livid tears were forming in his eyes "I'll take you back to your precious hero and everything will be as it's supposed to be, everything will be right!" he glared at her "Forget about me and my selfish feelings...it was wrong of me to pursue them. Just like it was wrong of me to kiss you in the first place."

Ichigo's face was wet with tears but she didn't care "Why did you kiss me?"

Kish turned away from her again "It doesn't matter…"

Her hand reached out and this time connected with his arm, she moved closer, turning him to face her, she moved her other hand up and around his neck; pulling him towards her, she kissed his lips tenderly, caressing the skin on his arm running her fingers through his green hair. Kish moaned softly, tasting her lips, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Moments later Ichigo pulled away and gazed into his eyes, Kish smiled "Why did you kiss me?"

"It doesn't matter…" grinned Ichigo mischievously.

Kish tutted "That's not nice Ichigo" he moved his hand up her spine slowly, making her tremble "Tell me why Ichigo…"

"You first…"

Kish sighed seeing that he was beaten "…The first time I kissed you I was watching you, and I don't know how or why but something inside me woke up. As soon as I spotted you I couldn't take my eyes off you, desire took over I had to kiss you I felt I would die if I didn't. So I did and that sudden lust was fed..." He finished.

Ichigo smiled "So my first kiss really did mean something – it wasn't just some random kiss to irritate me."

"I was you're _first_ kiss?" Kish was unable to hide how pleased he was with himself.

Ichigo blushed "Yeah…Anyway I kissed you just now…because you saved me." She kissed him again "You're my hero" she added cheesily.

Kish grinned "It was nothing Ichigo" he laughed.

Stroking his cheek Ichigo felt a buzz every time her skin touched his, this energy made her feel light, as if her feet would float up and fly, being in his arms felt so good that she had momentarily forgotten all about Masaya "Why are you suddenly calling me Ichigo all the time? I thought I was you're 'Kitten'" she purred. "So are we leaving or not?"

Kish's mood plummeted and the reality of the prophesy filled his mind; the knowledge that she was destined to be with another burned a hole in his heart "Yeah." And with that he _teleported_.

Hitting the hard pavement Ichigo screamed "You mean you could do that anytime you wanted to! YOU LIAR!" she pushed herself away from him "You lied to me!"

Kish hung his head "Only about the teleporting…I just wanted to be with you…even if it meant being in a cold dark tunnel."

"You lied to me about everything! You selfish little - " she ranted. Kish blocked it out, it was better that she hated him, better for everyone.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" stated Kish as he floated up "Thanks for the kiss Ichigo. It'll be my most cherished memory" then he teleported away without another word.

Numbly Ichigo walked down the familiar streets until she reached Café Mew Mew. The last few days had messed up her head, the sun's light made her squint. It was so dark in the caves; she would have to re-adjust to the light of the world above ground.

Her mind was buzzing, so much had happened within the last few days. Now she was totally confused and flustered. Her head told her to hate him like she always had but her heart was telling her something else. She felt sick.

Just then, Mint walked out of the Café and ran up to Ichigo just as she fell to the ground.

Ichigo woke up inside the Café on Ryou's bed; everyone was crowed around her asking where she had been, explaining how they had fought without her and by some miracle made it out alive.

"Has Deep Blue awakened?" asked Ichigo fearing the answer.

Lettuce nodded solemnly "It was terrible…it was the Blue Knight the Blue Knight was really Deep Blue" she whimpered "Oh it was terrible… but then he said something about something being missing, and then he vanished with Pai and Tart"

"Yes" Ryou sighed "I bet the worst is yet to come, we're doing as much research as we can but we can't find anything that Deep Blue could want…but as soon as he has what he wants…" he trailed off "We're all just really lucky to have you back Ichigo, we'll need you to defeat them"

Ichigo nodded and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Deep Blue was talking to Kish "So Green Knight what is you're excuse for your absence?"

Kish bowed his head "The elders wished to speak with me about the prophesy."

Deep Blue nodded "Yes, It seems my beloved vanished just as I woke up" he laughed, a cruel throaty laugh that rattled Kish's nerves. "Pity, I wanted the union ceremony to take place as soon as I woke, but no matter… the Red and Indigo Knights have been out looking for her and I haven't allowed them to feed or rest until she is found, she'll be in my clutches soon enough, and when she is I'll make her vanish forever. This world only needs one ruler" he sneered

Kish raised his head, hatred in his eyes. So this was his leader? This sadistic monster was supposed to save his people?

"You're going to kill her?"

Deep Blue shrugged "Naturally, can't have a girl like that hanging around…she might decide to bite back when I order her to do tasks. And of course no children of mine will have any horrid human or Mew Mew genes."

Panic was taking over Kish "But I thought you loved her? Don't you _love_ her?!" he demanded.

Laughing Deep Blue answered with a smirk "Of course not, But it was easy making that stupid child fall for me, so long as she loves me that's all that matters"

Suddenly Tart appeared, he looked fatigued and famished. "Sire" he fell to his knees ignoring Kish "I have found her."

Deep Blue grinned "Good, you may eat and rest. The Indigo knight may go another day without such luxury, he has failed me"

Tart looked at his leader imploringly "But, just cause I found her…"

"You found her" said Deep Blue "Pai therefore did not, therefore he failed did he not? And he should be punished no?"

Tart sighed, tears in his juvenile eye "I guess"

Leaping to his feet Kish had made his mind up "I shall go and bring her to you my leader."

Deep Blue nodded approvingly "Very well"

Ichigo was asleep in her room, explaining her disappearance to her parents was tiring but thankfully she got through it and she was grateful for a warm bed and a hot shower. Privileges, she thought sadly, the Cyiclons dreamed about.

Kish flew to her house and up to her bedroom window, a plan had formed in his mind, hope had filled the hole in his heart. Now he prayed that he was correct in seeing the flaw in Deep Blue's plan. He tapped on Ichigo's window.

"Kish!" she said, she didn't know why but she was so _happy_ to see him.

"Kitten we gotta go!" he whispered urgently.

Ichigo looked at him, her instincts wanted her to go with him but her mind reminded her that he lied "I don't know…if I can trust you"

Kish landed on her balcony wall "Kitten please we don't have time for this…what I'm doing is going against Deep Blue, he's going to kill you Kitten…"

She nodded "Yeah probably along with the other Mews, but I'm prepared to fight. Even if I am afraid."

Kish held out his hand "Then take my hand and never be afraid again."

Ichigo looked from his hand to his golden eyes and back again.

With a smile, she took his hand "You're calling me 'Kitten' again" she said as they both few off her balcony into the night sky.

A/N; Wow……it is so on! PLEEEEASE tell me what you think of this chapter, i worked my ass of on it! lol- REVIEW!!!!


	9. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew…wait…no still don't...

A/N: this chapter is incredibly fluffy, enjoy!!

Kish flew carrying Ichigo bridal style until they reached the park, setting her down on the branch of a tree he scouted the area, thankfully it looked like that they were alone.

Hugging her knees Ichigo waited for him to return, shivering in her light strawberry pyjamas.

"Ok Kitten," said Kish as he teleported to her side "We should be safe here, for a while at least" his voice was weary, that alone made Ichigo feel uneasy.

"What's going on Kish?" she asked fearfully.

Kish turned to her soberly "Ichigo…Deep Blue is a monster of a leader" he shook his head "I cannot allow him to rule over my people and this planet" he told her of Deep Blue's cruelty to Tart and Pai.

Ichigo gasped "You mean he made them starve while they looked for me?!" tears pricked her eyes "That's so mean…Why was he looking for me away?"

The park they were in overlooked a lake, the moon skimmed off its surface creating a mirror image of itself. The world was peaceful and quiet; Tokyo lay asleep, ignorant of the danger.

Leaning against the tree trunk Kish surveyed Ichigo; it was time to test his theory "Kitten, do you love the Blue Knight?"

Ichigo was taken aback by this question "Huh? You mean Masaya?"

Kish shook his head "No, the Knight Kitten, did you ever love the Blue Knight or Deep Blue?"

Shaking her head slowly "No, I never loved either of them…when I found out the identity of the Blue Knight I loved him _sort of_. But I was ever only in love with Masaya…. " she looked out at the lake then back at Kish. He was looking out at the lake now, deep in though.

Scooting over to him Ichigo laid her head on his shoulder "But…that was infatuation, what I felt for Masaya…I realise now it wasn't really love."

Kish raised an eyebrow "I'm glad to hear that…that will make things easier" he was surprised to find her resting against him, a sliver of hope perked up its head "Kitten, there is a prophesy told by the elders of my people."

"Oh?" Ichigo moved her head so she could see his face.

"Yeah…" Kish faltered unsure whether to tell her or not "…Ok, you know the way the Blue Knight is Deep Blue? That would make him the most powerful of the Knights right?"

Ichigo pondered this for a moment "I guess. Yeah I suppose, what's this about Kish?"

Cornered Kish had to tell her, he vowed to himself that he would never lie to her again "There is a prophesy on my planet the most powerful of our Knights would form an alliance of the heart with the most powerful being of the Earth planet, together they would end the war and start anew"

Ichigo blinked "I don't get it"

"It's simple…" Kish cleared his throat "Deep Blue is the most powerful Knight...you are the most powerful being on Earth, like you're the leader of the mews. You and the Knight had an alliance of the heart…" he trailed off and waved his hand vaguely in the air.

"What?!" realisation hit Ichigo like a brick "So I have to love him? I DON'T!"

Kish laughed "I know you don't and because _we_ know this and Deep Blue doesn't; we have the advantage, he thinks you still love him, whichever form doesn't matter."

Ichigo contemplated this "Does he love me?"

The green haired alien shook his head a smile spread on his features "Never, not in the slightest, he tricked you into falling for him"

"So the prophesy is false" said Ichigo slowly.

"Well, no not false, you see the only way he can ensure his rule is with you by his side, well for a moment at least then he intends to chuck you" this was working out pretty well thought Kish to himself.

Ichigo sniffed "I see…so Kish, what's the plan?"

Kish's self satisfied pride suddenly plummeted "…Plan….um…well my plan was to tell you everything and see your reaction…didn't really get past that with the whole planning thing" he said sheepishly. Planning was more Pai's thing; it saddened Kish to think of Pai, he must be suffering right now, Tart was probably sneaking him food.

Not noticing the change in Kish's expression Ichigo snuggled into his chest, being part cat her instincts told her to go to the warmest source of heat; at the time, this was Kish. Suddenly she realised how affectionate this instinct came across and she jumped up "Sorry!" she splutter her face burning scarlet.

"For what?" asked Kish, he quiet liked the attention, he needed a hug.

Shaking her head Ichigo tried to dismiss the event "Nothing… so what do we do? We can't take on Deep Blue on our own."

Kish's ears drooped "I know…We're going to have to form an army against him"

Ichigo sighed "Yeah, Kish we haven't _time_ to requite an army…Oh this is hopless!" she despaired.

"No it's not…so long as you don't love him there's hope…" Kish looked into her eyes

Gazing back into those golden orbs of his Ichigo suddenly noted how captivating they were only now did she notice that his pupils were vertical slits, like those of a cat.

"Yeah...hope" now she was noticing all the little details about him that she had never before taken into account, like how his dark green tresses set off his features and made his ears look practically normal; not that she was a hypocrite, she didn't mind his big ears, being of the large lugs orientation herself she almost found them cute. She glanced at his little fangs, from his top gum they curved down, sleek and polished, pallid and glistening; Ichigo wondered what it would be like to run her tongue over them. The thought made her remember their last kiss.

Dreamily she reminisced the way he held her in his arms, though his skin looked ice white it was actually warm and stimulating. Ichigo giggled to herself.

"Uh...Kitten? You okay?" Kish had been watching as Ichigo stared into space and drooled. (Non too attractively)

Waking up from her daydream Ichigo laughed "Oh silly me! Just drifting off again! Don't mind me I always do that! My mom always says; look there's Ichigo away with the fairies again! Ahahahahahaaaa!" she babbled laughing madly.

"Ah…huh" Kish raised and eyebrow and made his dragon swords appear, he lifted one to examine it.

Breathing a sigh of relief Ichigo turned away from him and started to panic "What was that!?" she thought, freaking out "Laughing, making up excuses for my behaviour, I've hadn't acted like that since I was going out with Masaya" a concept dawned on her and she turned to look at Kish again. She sighed, now that they weren't enemies she was finding him more and more attractive.

"Kish?" she said, edging nearer to him "I have an idea."

Putting away his dragon sword Kish nodded at her "Okay then Kitty cat, shoot"

"I think the Cyiclons should join up with the Mew Mews"

A moment of silence passed as Kish digested the idea "What? Pai and Tart team up with your lot? ...I dunno..." it was a good idea but getting everyone to cooperate would be a battle in itself.

Ichigo took his hands "It's the only plan we got Kish and everyone should be apart of bringing down Deep Blue. It'll work…"

Kish looked at her hands on his "Yeah it'll work…"

A/N: or will it? I wonder what everyone's reaction will be…hehe, reluctance is on the horizon…oh and much hitting of people! Please Review, your Reviews make my day…


	10. Team up

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, I wouldn't keep it a secret, however it's no secret that I don't own it…

A/N: Team up, Team up! are you up for it? Put your hand in mine it's the perfect fit.

As light dawned over Tokyo Ichigo opened her eyes, she was back in her room. Kish had returned her to her home last night. Rolling over onto her side, she heaved a sigh, wishing she was waking up beside him like the last few nights they were together.

Remembering that night's plotting Ichigo threw on her work uniform and sprinted her way to Café Mew Mew.

"Hi Ichigo!" beamed Pudding as she balanced on a ball and served customers scalding hot coffee. "Why are you here so early? Your shift doesn't start for another three hours!"

With a serious face Ichigo called to her "Get everyone together Pudding, I'm calling a meeting."

In the research room half an hour later everyone was present, Ryou stood with his arms folded at the door. "Aren't I usually the one to call the meetings?"

Ignoring him, Ichigo got right to the point; time was precious "We have to join up with the Cyiclons!"

Of course, this lead to the room exploding with protest.

"What!?"

"Are you _Crazy_!!?"

"You can't be serious."

"Are you feeling ill Ichigo?"

"No never never never in a million years"

"How dare you betray Earth like this Ichigo!"

"You're totally nuts!"

"You're joking right?" this last comment came from Mint "What makes you say that, further more where have you been these last few days Ichigo?"

With a sigh, Ichigo explained Kish's banjacked teleport and her time underground (Leaving out the parts that included anything regards her feelings towards Kish)

"And Kish met up with me last night, and explained to me about some prophesy thingy that says that the only way Deep Blue can rule the Earth is if I marry him - which _isn't _going to happen ever – and that Deep Blue is a total monster and we all have to stop him! He made Tart and Pai stay awake for days without any food or water while until they found me, and then Tart found me and Deep Blue said Pai can be without rest and food for another day just because he wasn't the one who spotted me! Kish says we should all join up against him!"

Her speech left the room silent, Pudding was the first to speak "He made Tart not eat _or _sleep for days?" he voice was full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, we just can't trust them, it's out of the question" said Ryou and he turned to leave.

"They have _nothing_ Ryou!" screamed Ichigo "Back on their planet they have nothing! Children die nearly everyday! Kish and the others are their KNIGHTS they're the ones chosen to save them, if Deep Blue takes over, millions of both races will be made into slaves and millions more killed! How can you be so heartless!? The children call us selfish witches! The _children_! Kish has a little sister no bigger than Pudding and he had baby twin siblings too but they're _dead_ now, all he's doing is tying to save his people Ryou! That's all they are tying to do!" by now Ichigo was on her knees and furious tears were steaming down her face "...Please….its the only way, we can't take on Deep Blue without the boys help."

Lettuce put her arms around Ichigo "You're right." She looked at Ryou "She's right Ryou; we have to work together…"

"Like they will agree to work with us" snarled Ryou "And how do we know Kish didn't just brainwash you?" he demanded.

"Shut up Ryou" snapped Zacuro "Don't you see, we should have been helping them from the start, fighting was your idea, if we had talked with them we could have worked something out, now the time for fighting each other is over, we have to now work and fight together or else there will be nothing left worth fighting for."

There was a murmur of agreement; Ichigo looked up at Zacuro in admiration wondering for not the first time why she wasn't the leader.

"This better be good Kish, you've taken us away from the wedding preparations" groaned Pai. Tart had sneaked him food and today he had gorged himself and had some sleep, so by now he was feeling much better.

"Forget the wedding, it isn't going to happen" said Kish "I'm not going to mince words, Deep Blue is one sadistic asshole, you and I know if he takes over that's the end for our people and the humans"

Tart hung his head "But, he's our leader, the prophesies say that he is the one who will lead us to victory and renewal."

Kish grinned at his small comrade "Don't hold too much faith in the prophesies, Ichigo doesn't love him, the wedding is useless unless she loves him, but she doesn't."

Pai scoffed "What? Are you going to say she loves you instead? You're such a fool Kish, chasing these little fantasies of yours"

Frowning Kish gritted his teeth "No she doesn't love me, but she agrees with me and is at this moment convincing the Mew Mew's to let us join them."

"I am not joining any frilly girly human Mew Mew group!" yelled Tart, floating up till he could glare down at Kish "Not going to happen!"

Pai cleared his throat "You may have a point Kish; I must say our new leader isn't all he was cracked up to be, if you want to form a movement against him. Then I'll support you" he held out his hand, Kish shook it "I'm with you and I agree to join with our enemies"

Seeing Pai comply shocked Tart, then he thought back to his last few days of hell, hungry, tired, being yelled at and beaten every few minutes. Sulkily he shook Kish's hand too "You have my support too Kish…but I'm not talking to the yellow monkey one got it!?"

The café was closed; the Mew Mew's were togged out in their battle outfits. Lined up and waiting, moments later the Cyniclons entered hesitantly, like lambs entering the lions den.

Ichigo stepped forward "Kish" she beamed "So you've all agreed to join us?" she looked at Pai and Tart. Both of whom were turning very red.

"Yeah" smiled Kish faking confidence "With our combined power we can put a stop to Deep Blue"

"Not so fast alien" snapped Ryou, not liking how friendly they were all acting "First we demand an apology for all the monsters and attacks you've made against earth or no deal."

Tart leaped up "No way! It was our job! We're not saying sorry for anything!"

Pai just stood there looking awkward and making it obvious that he didn't intend to apologies anytime soon.

"Sure" said Kish "We're sorry, now the battle plan" he made himself comfortable on one of the café tables, Ichigo sat on a chair near him eager to start. "Before I go into my plan do you Mew's have anything you want to say?"

The girls shook their heads, having the aliens this cooperative was something they hadn't counted upon.

"A full on frontal attack could be good…"

As the older teens talked and debated Pudding edged her way over to Tart "Isn't this great? We're all on the same side now!"

Tart looked at her "Yeah…well, we're still enemies" he said sulkily.

"No Tart," sighed Pudding "It means we're _not_ enemies anymore"

"Yes we are, your all girls, girls are gross" Tart said mater-of-factly.

Pudding responded to this insult very maturely, she smacked him across the head.

"Hey! How dare you!" Tart pulled her hair in response.

Pudding gave him a dead arm.

Tart gave her a sharp pinch.

Pudding gave him a Chinese burn.

Tart stomped on her toes.

Pudding kicked him in the shin.

It wasn't long until they were both rolling around on the floor tying to beat the living crap out of each other.

"Pudding! Tart! Stop that!" shouted Lettuce worriedly as they knocked over a table smashing the vase that sat on top of it.

"You can't tell me what to do lady!" spat Tart sticking his tongue out at Lettuce.

"Tart…" snarled Kish, getting angry "Behave yourself"

Tart folded his arms and pouted.

Kish turned back to the table "So what your suggesting" he turned to Pai, frowning "Is that we let the wedding go ahead? That's crazy."

Pai nodded "Deep Blue's game is deceit; we have to beat him at his own game, make him think he's won and catch him off guard"

Ryou shook his head "No, no, it's too risky I'm not going to agree to this!"

Ichigo cleared her throat "I think it's a good idea, we have to keep the element of surprise…if he knew we were all conspiring against him he'd expect a big frontal attack. But acting like we've given up will keep our advantage."

Dumbstruck Kish looked imploringly at Ichigo "Kitten, its too big a risk…I'm not having you marry that creep, not for a second. No, we'll have to think of another plan." He looked at the other Mews "Well come on then, I've always wondered how you all came up with schemes to thwart _my_ plans.

Mint narrowed her eyes "You're plans aren't that hard to thwart." She didn't like this; having the aliens around and talking as if they were on one side made her feel dirty.

Ignoring that dig Kish looked at each Mew. All of them were deep in though, Pai had a calculating look on his features, and Tart was still sulking.

"It's our only plan" said Ichigo with a sigh "Time is of the essence, if he finds me first we haven't a hope… "

Looking her in the eye Ryou asked her very clearly "Are you willing to risk this Ichigo?"

Ichigo scoffed "I've been risking everything since I started working here Ryou" she turned to Kish "What's the plan?"

A/N; Can't tell it'll spoil the surprise. Hehe! Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!


	11. Beloved Sacrifice

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, you all totally make my day! I really hope you all like this chapter...and review it...please...

Despite the long length of time the Mew's had been fighting aliens and facing monsters this was truly the most vulnerable they had ever felt.

Pai, Tart and Kish were leading them down to Deep Blue's lair, a sewage treatment plant beneath the city. All five Mew Mews' hands were misleadingly tied up, they could break free in an instant, and it was just for show. But even though it was their plan that they were executing, all had the queasy feeling in their gut that they were walking into a trap.

Kish walked in parallel to Ichigo, he noticed her shiver "You okay Kitten?" he whispered.

Ichigo shook her head "I'm afraid Kish…" she confessed. She was afraid of the risk she was taking, if things didn't go right she could end up married to a monster, worse the world would be doomed and she would have sealed the fate of her own death as well as the death of over a billion innocents. She was also afraid to put her trust in Kish; the core of their plan was depending on him.

If he didn't do it, if this was all just a trick…Ichigo shook her head again. Even though her brain told her not to trust Kish, something inside her told her she could. "I'm just afraid." she repeated.

Reaching his hand out Kish wrapped his fingers around hers "Remember what I said to you Kitten, take my hand and never be afraid again." His whisper was barely audible.

Amazingly, Ichigo suddenly felt braver…fearless even.

She nodded to him as they suddenly found themselves in a big room; pipes and concrete looked as though they were blasted away to make room for the cavernous chamber.

A staircase rose from the centre, on top of which perched a large leather armchair, that acted as a throne for the alien that now sat from it, sneering as the 'hostages' can into view.

"My leader" said Pai, kneeing before the staircase "we have captured the Mew Mews and have also brought you the one."

A chilling laugh echoed off the walls "Well done my knights" he teleported to Ichigo's side. "Hello my dear…" he cooed snidely in her ear.

Ichigo trembled and forced herself to look at him, he looked like the Blue Knight gone wrong his hair was long and jet black, his features hardened, his clothes a dark shade of navy and his eyes were glowing, but were cold and unfeeling, full of malice and sadistic humour.

"Hmm" mumbled Ichigo, terrified to speak.

Deep Blue stood straight up and addressed the boys "Attention Knights!"

Kish, Pai and Tart lined up and snapped to attention like human soldiers.

"Preparations for my joining ceremony are nearly completed." he announced "However, I feel the need to break apart from the traditional ceremony."

The girls glanced at each other fearfully; the plan was depending on the running order of the ceremony. Deep Blue was going to be the first to say 'I do' Pai ensured them, when he did so his body would be physically weaken, his soul made half until Ichigo answered with her own 'I do' then both bodies and souls would be made whole again and stronger than ever.

The plan was: as soon as Deep Blue uttered the words, Kish would clasp Ichigo's mouth shut and pull her away leaving the girls free to attack Deep Blue in his weakened state. Kish was needed to pull Ichigo away because apparently it's stated that once the ceremony started the bride is compelled to answer, even against her will.

"With my new reign there will be many changes to both societies" continued Deep Blue, a thin smile slowly slid its way across his face "One of these changes, will be a new addition to the joining ceremony. I feel the need…" he paused for dramatic effect, all eyes were on him, all anticipating his words, _and he loved it_. "I feel the need for a blood sacrifice." He turned to the Mew Mews.

Each one looked back at him, livid hatred in their eyes.

Deep Blue smirked "The blood of the enemy? No no…" he chuckled, beginning to enjoy his little game, he then turned to the Knights who were still standing to attention "The blood of a comrade…now there is a fine offering."

Pai gave an involuntary shudder, but Deep Blue failed to notice as his eyes were set on one alien only.

"Kish. The Green Knight, you shall be the blood sacrifice. What an honour." Deep Blue walked away "The bride will be the one to slay you. A fitting end…" he added.

There was something in his tone, something Ichigo couldn't quite make out.

"Sire" Kish bowed to Deep Blue "Though indeed it is my honour to be chosen, wouldn't Tart be a better candidate?"

Tart looked at him in disbelief, panic stricken.

"I mean" continued Kish "He's not as strong as me, he's much weaker"

Tart relaxed, seeing now that Kish was tying to alter the plan to suit the new circumstances, Tart knew he wouldn't be strong enough to pull Ichigo away when the time came.

"He would be a lesser loss to the new empire"

Deep Blue turned to Kish "You dare defy me Knight?"

"No sire, I'm merely advising you to choose the one who would be of less use to you"

Scoffing Deep Blue turned away "I chose you for a reason Kish" he snapped. Ichigo heard that tone again, she couldn't put her finger on it but Deep Blue's words sounded somehow...personal.

"It would do you good not to question your superiors. Pai you will conduct the ceremony as planned, Tart you will make sure the witnesses behave themselves" he teleported to his throne and proclaimed to his small assembly "Take the prisoners to the holding cells…including the blood sacrifice."

Off the side of the main chamber, there was a small inlet; twisted iron bars closed the tiny dungeon, the Mews and Kish sat inside. Tart stood guard outside.

"What do we do now?" hissed Lettuce, obvious despair in her voice.

Kish sat against the wall, thinking.

"I don't know…" sighed Ichigo, her mind was ticking with possible solutions "Tart, can't you just do Kish's part of the plan and tear me away before I kill him?"

Without looking back at her Tart answered, "I wouldn't be strong enough, the pull of the ceremony is very compelling, and I simply wouldn't be able to stop you. I'm sorry I'm so small." He whispered, tears pricked his eyes. "If only I were big like Kish and Pai…it's because I'm such a weakling that Kish is going to die and everything will fall apart…" tears dribbled down his face, he wiped them away with the back of his sleeve.

Pudding put her hand on his shoulder through the bars "Don't cry Tart" she whimpered, her own voice cracking with the force of the tears she herself was holding back "It's not your fault, we didn't know Deep Blue was going to do this…"

"No, we didn't…" Kish looked up from his thinking spot "there is more to this than meets the eye…Deep Blue is all about strength, if he were to randomly pick a blood sacrifice he would pick Tart, him being the smallest. But he said he picked me for a reason." A determined look came across his face "We have to find out this reason."

"Do you think he knows of our plan?" hissed Mint. "Could Tart or Pai have told him?"

"Hey!" snapped Tart "We were with you guys the whole time!"

"Quiet!" retorted Ichigo; she glanced at Kish "So what do we do?"

"Tart." said Zacuro "You teleport to Pai and tell him to try and find out Deep Blue's reasons, then teleport back here."

For once Tart didn't argue and instantly teleported away.

Ichigo settled herself down beside Kish "I won't kill you Kish, don't worry."

Kish laughed "You won't be able to fight it…you'll kill me. Like I always figured." He closed his eyes and heaved a regretful groan.

Tilting his head back till it rested against the sludgy stone wall he sighed again. Ichigo surveyed him; she had seen this expression many times before but had never taken the time to analyze it.

Kish stared up at the dank dingy ceiling; his entire being seem to be softened with the same deep empathy, his posture was relaxed as though simply too tired and worn out, his golden eyes dulled with the presence of profound sorrow.

His mouth was stripped of its teasing smirk, it sagged closed. His brow furrowed slightly, frowning at the wretchedness of the thoughts inside his mind.

There was a flavour of desperation there as well, in every feature, in every single part of his body.

Ichigo had seen him like this before, a few times in the past; when he had tired to talk to her, tired to make her see, tell her how he felt. She thought back to how this sequence of events all started, his desperate heart wrenching words:

"_You love him so much…" tears fell from Kish's golden eyes, no longer menacing, only heartbroken. "And I love you so much…" he released his arms from her and sat up_

"_What am I supposed to do to win you over?" he hung his head in defeat. "What can I do? How can I make you mine?" he screwed his eyes shut in a vain effort to lock away the tears that were escaping "How can I…make. You. Love. Me?" _

Ichigo watched Kish sit there in his dejected position, an immense sadness rose within her, sympathy and compassion pulled at her heartstrings.

She saw now…now that she took the time to stop seeing Kish as the bad guy she was growing to understand and like him more and more.

Kish's cocky confident personality concealed the anxiety and the sadness in his soul. His love for his people, for his family, his duty and his love for Ichigo tore him apart inside. Ichigo could see that now…and it very nearly broke her heart.

She moved closer to him "Everything will be okay Kish" she whispered, her voice cracking, tears formed in her ducts, but she beat them back. She had to be strong now, for him.

Hidden from the view of the other Mews Ichigo slipped her hand into Kish's. "Don't be afraid"

Kish glanced at their hands and then looked at Ichigo, his eyes still full of sadness. "Thanks Kitten…"

And then something sparked between them, different to all the other times they had been together, a connection, crystal clear yet completely invisible was made.

An understanding and acceptance.

The minor whisperings of recent new and perplexing feelings in Ichigo's heart stirred and ignited into a flame of affection for the green haired alien.

It made her feel dizzy, weightless, as though every bone in her body had instantly melted along with her heart. She smiled weakly at him; he gave a smile back, though small, his little fangs still peeped out.

Did he know? Did he feel their present link? Did he know the feelings Ichigo's heart and soul now housed for him and how she welcomed them and wanted them, like she wanted him? Ichigo knew that his affections for her were constant, but she doubted that he was aware of how she felt. She would tell him, she decided and tried to get the words out, but they were caught in her throat, nervous to be uttered.

Ichigo tried again but again words and sound failed her. She gave a sigh and decided that now she would be content with just having him close and holding his hand, being there for him might give across some of her feelings.

The way Ichigo was holding his hand felt like magic to him, Kish tried to keep his breath soft and regular, even though his heart was beating like the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

She was trying to comfort him, he realised. He took it for granted that it was a far cry from the intense love he had for her, but she was proving that she didn't hate him, she cared enough to want to make him feel better. No words could describe how much that meant to him.

"Look what are we going to do about our current situation!?" barked Mint in her usual impatient irritating tone, snapping Ichigo and Kish out of their thoughts.

Suddenly Tart returned "Pai is going to try and find out what's really going on…the ceremony will be starting in ten minutes. What's the new plan?"

Everybody looked towards Ichigo and Kish. The decision makers. The leaders.

"You're going to have to try your best to hold back Ichigo, Tart" sighed Kish "That's the plan until we can find a better solution. Everyone look for an opportunity, any window to get Deep Blue while he's weakened take it. It doesn't matter if I'm already dead. All that matters is stopping Deep Blue" as he said this he gripped Ichigo's hand tighter, holding onto her for support. It made him feel better. Even if death was around the corner.

A/N: Well what did you think?…Big twists ahead…please review!!


	12. Here comes the bride

Disclaimer: still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

A/N: hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!!!

A red wedding dress. "As red as the blood of a rose" stated Pai as he handed it to Ichigo "Red to symbolise…" he glanced at Kish "to symbolise the blood spilt, I'm sorry but I couldn't get Deep Blue to explain his reasons of choosing you."

Kish gulped.

Ichigo took the dress in her hands, it was fine silk, soft and flowing, the cut was pretty too, off the shoulder sleeves, the corset glistened with tiny garnet stones that curled and spiralled in pattern, the full skirt billowed out softly the hem encrusted with the same garnet gems.

"It's beautiful" admitted Mint.

Holding the red gown tight, Ichigo frowned. "Yeah…it's nice."

The boys turned around as Ichigo changed, Pudding and Mint stood guard to make sure they didn't look (Kish however snuck a peek every chance he got but didn't get to see anything.)

The garnet hemmed skirt barely touched the ground; the dress was a perfect fit, the Mew Mews and the Cyniclons stood back to admire the bride.

"Wow…you look...wow" gasped Kish, he had honestly never seen her look so beautiful, but then he looked up from the dress and into her eyes; there was an intense misery evident in them.

Looking down at the dress Ichigo felt a fury of emotions surge within her, the dress clung to her skin, the perfect fit, the sleeves ended in a point that stretched all the way to the back of her hand, secured by a loop of fabric that ringed her forefinger. Her fingers trembled, her whole body shivered as tears streamed down her face. Kish's blood, it was Kish's blood and it was all over her!

Falling to her knees Ichigo flew into frenzy and started screaming and tearing at the dress, ripping the fabric.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ichigo stop!" Everyone ran to stop her.

"No get away from me!" Ichigo screamed "It's his blood! His blood! Deep Blue wants me to spill Kish's blood all over me!!" her vision was blurred with nausea, suddenly she lurched forward and vomited, some of the skirt got caught up in the sick. Ichigo wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Suddenly there was an arm around her, "It's okay Kitten" soothed the oh too familiar voice "Don't get so worked up…remember the plan…you have to play along…"

Ichigo sniffled "I can't…what if I can't stop myself?" she turned and clung to him, burying her face in his chest "I can't do it! I can't! I can't risk it!"

Kish stroked her red hair in an effort to calm her down "It's okay, the world will be fine and you won't be married to that creep, your not risking anything, just follow the plan"

"I am risking something…." began Ichigo "I'm risking the most important thing to me -"

"It is time!" out of no where Deep Blue suddenly appeared "Tart! Secure the witnesses, Pai ready yourself at the alter, Kish…" he smirked "You may give away the bride" he vanished again.

Moments later Ichigo was hanging onto Kish's arm as they gingerly walked into the main chamber again.

On top of the podium steps, Deep Blue's throne had been removed and now a great mass of silver fire burned on the top, Pai was standing behind it, dressed in long silver robes, a grim look on his face.

Tart and the Mews were seated at the bottom of the steps, they were all positively wired on adrenaline, all twitchy and tense, though they appeared trapped Tart had mimicked the 'tied up' hoax that they had used when entering the lair.

Tart looked the most edgy of all; he was in a ready stance, prepared to teleport at the seconds notice.

Squeezing Kish's arm Ichigo whispered to him "Is this really gonna work Kish?"

Kish didn't look at her when he replied "I doubt it…but hopefully the ceremony wont take hold on you, if you find you have any free will at all while its being preformed..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish this, the prospect of the one he loved killing him prayed on his mind.

"When this is all over, you and me should go and get an ice-cream" said Ichigo, trying to sound like her usual cheerful self.

"I'd like that a lot" smiled Kish.

They had just reached the top of the stairs, Deep Blue was waiting and the look of glee on his cruel face made Ichigo feel sick again, he snatched her away from Kish.

Kish growled and considered taking out his dragon swords, then thought better of it as he knew Deep Blue outmatched him completely in combat.

Clearing his throat Pai began the proceedings "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls, Mew Ichigo and Deep Blue"

Ichigo hung her head; Deep Blue looked forward, proud and tall.

"Please step forward into the flames of devotion"

Taking a deep breath Ichigo stepped forward in unison with Deep Blue into the silver fire.

It felt like she was submerged in icy cold water, her dress ruffled in the flames shimmering current. Pai remained outside the fire. "Master, Deep Blue do you pledge your love to Ichigo?"

"Yes, I do." lied Deep Blue, suddenly he lurched and gasped, he clutched his chest.

He was now in his weakened state that Kish had predicted. Time was running short.

Pai turned to Ichigo "Instead of words let the sacrifice of blood prove _your_ love…" Suddenly Kish appeared within the flames, hovering in front of them, a serene look of sleep on his face, his body limp. He looked already dead.

"Kish" gasped Ichigo quietly.

"Go ahead my dear…" Deep Blue caught her attention and handed her a long dagger "Spill the blood of the Green Knight" eagerness danced in his eyes, he remained clutching his chest as if he was in the mist of a mild heart attack.

Ichigo took the knife, it made her feel better to be somewhat armed, though her arm trembled with the fear.

Her arm suddenly stopped trembling and Ichigo looked in horror as her arm rose of its own accord and positioned blade of the dagger just above Kish's chest!

She tried with all her will to pull it back but she had lost control over her arm's actions. Turning away and squeezing her eyes shut she prepared for the daggers strike…

A/N; OMGOMGOMG!!! LMAO! I know I know cliffy bad! But I couldn't help it! SO REVIEW! Only your reviews can save Kish now!!!!


	13. Blue Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

A/N: Wow! Ten reviews so quickly! Indeed you're reviews did make an impact- I'm updating today instead of Friday! I was gonna wait till Friday but I'll update just for you, my wonderful wonderful reviewers! - Will Ichigo really kill Kish?! Read on!

Suddenly Tart appeared by her side, he grabbed her by the wrist and tried with all his pintsized might to pull her away.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE RED KNIGHT?!!!" roared Deep Blue and with one foul movement, he lashed out at Tart, throwing him down the stairs. He lay twitching at the bottom of the steps.

Pudding cried out to him, breaking her bonds she rushed to his side.

Their plan had failed.

Panic stricken, Ichigo tried to stop herself it took every ounce of her will power but she managed to freeze her arm's movements.

"Don't stop!" barked Deep Blue "You _must_ kill him!"

"Why?" asked Ichigo calmly, trying to act of though she was in a trance "Why kill him? Why specifically Kish?"

The Cyniclon leader blinked "That doesn't matter, now kill him!"

"I can't!" Ichigo stressed, beads of sweat formed on her brow with the pressure as her arm started to move again, "I can't! - _I LOVE HIM!!_" she screamed.

Her words echoed loudly off the chambers walls.

Suddenly the fire burned out and Kish fell forward, Ichigo caught him as his eyes opened "Kitten?" he smiled weakly "Is that true?"

Ichigo nodded fitfully "Yes! I love you Kish, I do! I really truly love you!" she cheered.

Laughing, Kish looked at her, his heart was never before filled with so much joy "I love you too Ichigo -"

"How touching…" broke in Deep Blue "How _very_ touching…" he snarled "True love prevails _after all_…"

Kish took out his dragon swords "What are you talking about Deep Blue?!" he snarled, he didn't care that he was outmatched he was prepared to take on anyone at that moment.

"It's so unfair really…" continued Deep Blue "After all my efforts and yet you two STILL end up together after all!"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes "What's going on here?!"

Deep Blue grinned, "It doesn't matter, you can't love him…if he's dead!" he sprang forward and launched Kish into the air, Kish fell nearly half a storey down the staircase and landed hard on the floor, feet away from Tart's body.

"NO! KISH!" Ichigo started to run down the stairs, Deep Blue teleported before her.

"Stop running Ichigo, come back to me…" suddenly he morphed into the form of Masaya! His black hair and simple shirt made him look as innocent and as friendly as Ichigo remembered, but there was an evil menace in his eyes that mutilated the image.

"No! Stay away from me!" Ichigo turned and tripped over her dress, the material ripped along the side.

At the bottom of the steps the Mews were rushing forward to help, Masaya glanced at them "Freeze Mews"

As commanded the Mews suddenly froze in action, Masaya let out a chilling laugh "Their power is weak and worthless, but you my dear" he looked back at Ichigo who had tore the rest of the skirt off, reverting it to a mini "You have potential…join me Ichigo…" he held out his hand.

"NO!" screamed Ichigo she jumped off the remained of the steps and landed squarely on her feet "I will _never_ love you!" she snarled

Masaya's form shifted in to that of the Blue Knight "But I love you so much Ichigo, I want to protect you." He cooed.

"Liar!" she cried and ran over to Kish "Kish talk to me!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him as hard as she dared.

After a moment, Kish stirred and with a little effort sat up.

The Blue Knight teleported to them "It's not over yet" he raised his sword and was about to bring it down on Kish when suddenly Kish teleported and jammed his dragon sword right into the Blue Knight's back.

The Blue Knight howled in pain and shrank to the ground.

His concentration destroyed the Mews were free to move and ran to the aid of their comrades.

Pai held Tarts head up, "It's the end for you Blue Knight" he snarled. Tart woke up, his head felt fuzzy but he was okay.

The Mews and the Cyniclons en-circled the Blue Knight, weapons raised and ready.

"No where to go" stated Zakuro "unless you teleport like a proper coward"

The Blue Knight laughed; high pitched demented laugher that made everyone's ears burn "No! I'll win! I'll win after all my work! No work will go to waste! I'll win I'll win!"

"Your crazy…" hissed Kish, he pointed his dragon sword squarely to the Blue Knight's chest.

"Crazy!?" The Blue Knight looked up at him, definite insanity in his eyes "No, what is crazy is me training and training my whole entire life to become one of the chosen Knights and save our people, then as soon as the elders choose the candidates they choose you three!? Young weakling boys to take on the glorious mission while I, the well trained warrior was left as the understudy!?" he laughed again "Oh no, no I think not…the key to my glory lay in the prophesies…I came to Earth much earlier than you three, I was ready you see I didn't need to train any longer…I masked myself as that sap Masaya, made him out to be the real star boy, just like you were Kish, then I saw her, frickin strawberry shortcake. The power I sensed off her" he shuddered as though experiencing pleasure "The power was overwhelming, I knew she would be the one, the most powerful being…" he chuckled "I didn't even have to try, she fell for me _hard._"

Ichigo gritted her teeth, her nails dug into her palms in anger.

"I came up with Deep Blue to fool you others, making you believe me to be your leader, it was so easy really, you three idiot boys are so gullible….then, then I hit a snag. I realised that in conjunction with the prophesy one of you Knights _would_ fall for the Mew. Can you imagine my fury when I discovered it was my old rival? The great Kish the Green Knight? I _saw_ you kiss her, I saw the _longing_ look on your face…so I stepped it up a notch, and the arrival of the Blue Knight gave you some more competition." He giggled to himself "But then I witnessed you proclaiming your love to her, and teleporting away together! I felt rather angry at that, I was rather peeved… the great Kish, getting everything he ever wanted. I decided to go ahead with my plans. With one tweak, killing you." He sneered at Kish "She can't love a corpse…"

"You are one sick fk." spat Kish "You selfish little…" he snarled "While you went about your stupid schemes thousands of our peopled died waiting for a new planet! You _told_ us to use violence, you kept Ichigo from me, _you're_ the cause of everyone's pain, making me question my loyalty, driving me insane inside…All this fighting is YOUR fault!...well no more - it stops here!!" Kish raised his dragon sword, preparing to pierce the cold heart of the twisted man.

Ichigo reached out and stopped him "No Kish, he's not worth it…"

The Blue Knight had curled up and was now sobbing pathetically over his lost victory. All the fight was gone in him.

Pai lifted him up by the cuff of his neck "I'll take him to the elders…he deserves a good humiliation before he is sentenced."

Kish nodded as Pai teleported away to the dark tunnels of home.

The Mews stood in amazement "So what? It's over now?" asked Mint

"Oh Tart you were so brave!" cheered Pudding, Tart cringed but enjoyed the praise.

"Did we win?" whispered Lettuce as she looked up at Zakuro, half afraid of the answer.

Kish turned to Ichigo, his signature smirk had returned to his face "I think we won…"

Ichigo laughed giddily, unable to believe how lucky they were to have come through the ordeal "I think we won too…"

"Wait, but. What about the prophesy?" piped up Tart, there was a loose end bothering him.

"What about it?" said Kish.

"Well, if the Blue Knight was only making it all up, like if there was no Deep Blue, then who was the most powerful Knight?" honestly, sometimes the logic in Tart's mind profoundly surpassed his years.

Kish blinked "Good point…" this worried him suddenly; in his opinion, Pai would always be the strongest out of the three Knights.

Zakuro made a cough "Well, consider that it was Kish who _really_ fell in love with Ichigo, his obsession with her would have made things very difficult for him, so in a way his love for her was a test, to see if he could endure it or give up hope. Considering he never gave up hope that makes him pretty strong willed, pretty powerful don't you think?"

"It's the power of love!!!" sang Pudding making everyone cringe. She put on a sad face "What? It _is_! It was only when Ichigo said that she loved Kish that the flames went away…" she paused and thought about what she just said "Hold the phone –ICHIGO LOVES KISH!!!!" she started running around the room laughing and jumping around. Grabbing Tart by the hand, she forced him to join her, with a moment's hesitation he did.

Mint smirked "She has a point Ichigo; you're actually in love with an evil alien"

"He's not evil…" smiled Ichigo taking Kish's hand, he beamed "And anyway," Ichigo continued "I think all this proves that we were destined to be together this whole time."

Laughing, Kish wrapped his arms around her "Well I think _I _made that point many times before, your just a little slow on the uptake Kitten" he joked.

Then Ichigo and Kish shared a tender kiss, in front of everyone.

They had won; enemies were now friends, Deep Blue's insane plot had been stopped, and all that mattered now was the honest bliss of their lips.

An alliance of the heart was made, and it was time to start anew.

A/N: Well? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! And longish review please if you can… I'm doing one more chapter by the way. I hope you like it.


	14. Light at Dark

Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew…why would I bother writing here?

A/N; LAST CHAPTER!!! Big thank you's to everyone who followed and reviewed this fic. I can honestly say it's the best fic I've ever written and it's your kind words of encouragement that has made this fic so. Please enjoy the last instalment!

Strawberry and lime ice-cream, Kish couldn't help but laugh as Ichigo plopped the sundae bowls down in front of him.

They were in a small ice-cream parlour; it was quaint and housed 50's style leather seat booths and a jutbox in the corner. They were the only two in the establishment.

"It's been trying these last few weeks" Kish tucked into his ice-cream; he licked the spoon, then his lips.

Ichigo laughed "I'll say. It was difficult enough explaining _everything_ to my parents…but then presenting ourselves to the president, and other presidents and prime ministers, not to mention all the _media!_"

"And probing, let's not forget the probing!" added Kish darkly "I'm still narked that they wouldn't believe we were aliens…I hate probing…" he decided to stab at his lime flavoured scoops as a demonstration of his hatred for probing.

"At least they didn't take you guys apart." Ichigo licked her spoon, the cool strawberry ice slid down her throat, soothing it greatly. "Ryou was a great help too."

Kish shrugged "I guess, his connections definitely made a difference, still it will all come down to the vote…"

After weeks and weeks of making their case to the people of the world it would come down to a vote whether the Cyniclons could live on Earth, it was going to be the biggest and most important display of democracy in the universe.

"I know the people will say yes," nodded Ichigo "You guys have such advanced technology that could help us all, and you'll help us save our planet from pollution, and after all the suffering you guys went through..."

"But people are afraid of aliens; people make it a _point_ to be afraid of what they don't understand." Kish's brow furrowed in contempt.

Ichigo reached across the table and put her hand on his "But once they stop being afraid, they start to see things in a new light, they see the good and they grow to love it."

Kish smiled at her "Remember when we were stuck in those tunnels Kitten, and you said their was no hope for me?"

Laughing, Ichigo planted a quick kiss on his lips "Evidently I was wrong on that, I suppose I was wrong about a lot of things." she added with a wink.

The poles were in….out of the entire population of the world… 78 voted yes.

"Hello ma'm is Ichigo in?" beamed Kish, he held an immense bunch of roses in the crook of his arm.

"How are you Kish dear? Yes yes Ichigo is in, come on inside" Ichigo's mother opened the door fully to allow him inside.

"Ichigo! Someone to see you!!" she called up the stairs.

"If it isn't Kish!" grinned Ichigo's father "Great to see you son, how have you been? We all saw you on the TV last night, giving a talk in Dublin yes?"

Kish nodded proudly "Yes sir, my green hair went down _really_ well in Ireland, extremely welcoming people the Irish, no trouble at all."

Ichigo's parents, were at first slightly hesitant regards Kish at the start…well, her father chased him with a garden rake…Kish flew away very fast before he realised teleporting would have been a simpler option. However soon he had grown on them and now he was as welcome in their house as any of the Mews. Soon it became apparent that he was one of the most important beings on the planet the other most important being would be their own daughter…nice how these little matches work out.

Honestly, they couldn't expect Ichigo to do any better at this point.

Moments later Ichigo thundered down the stairs "Oh Kish!" she ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over in the process. "You're back!" she cried with glee.

"Well you're back too I see" Kish laughed "How was Russia?"

"Oh-my-gawd brilliant!" cried Ichigo "The settlements in the north are really strong there everyone is getting on really really well."

It was a simple idea, thought ingenious: have the Cyniclons live in all the places that were un-inhabitable for humans, the conditions of their old planet made Antarctica look almost tropical!

So the majority of Cyniclons lived in Antarctica and North Russia and Canada, this way the climate change wouldn't shock their system too much and they didn't cause any living problems with humans.

Population control was monitored and immigration was welcomed, though as kept well under control.

The advances made in science and technologies were astounding, Pai had already won two noble prizes.

War was also coming to an end as the humans wanted to make a good impression on the new arrivals, pollution was swiftly being stopped and with the Cyniclons, living at the poles, global warming had suddenly come to a stand still.

"It's hard to believe that all this good change happened in just over a year" sighed Ichigo as she walked hand in hand with Kish.

"Exactly a year in fact" he grinned "It's our anniversary Kitten!"

Ichigo laughed, she had nearly forgotten. "Yeah, I can honestly say it was the best year of my life."

"So much good has been achieved for both our people and all it took was a little love."

"That is SO corny!"

Kish grinned "On the cob Kitten, on the cob." He threw his head back at let out a laugh "Seriously though, I know it's kinda cheesy, but none of this would have happened if we weren't together."

"None of this would have happened if your teleportation didn't get all screwed up." corrected Ichigo.

Kish nodded in agreement "So really the world owes its new happiness to one little mishap."

Ichigo's eyes glittered "I would call it a miracle"

They reached the Café Mew Mew, now internationally famous. They weaved passed security till they came to the front door. "For our anniversary though it would be appropriate to have a small celebration." Kish opened the doors.

With a great cheer, Ichigo realised that everyone was inside, all the Mews, Ryou, Tart and Pai, all back from their own talks and meetings from around the world, the elders were there and even Kish's sister Crème.

"Oh Kish, did you organise this?" gasped Ichigo, totally overwhelmed.

"Of course I did," smirked Kish "I'm just that evil"

The party was wonderful, full of friends, food, reminiscing, the hearing of new stories, dancing and just general good times. As the festivities died down Kish teleported himself and Ichigo away for some privacy.

"It's really beautiful this time of the evening" sighed Ichigo as she gazed out over the hills that lay on the horizon, so far away yet still visible from their tree the park.

"Yeah" Kish joined placing a hand around her waist.

Ichigo purred and nuzzled close to him "I remember the last time we were here together."

"Yeah, you stared into space and started drooling" Kish laugh as his memory flicked back to that time.

Coughing and knowing that her cheeks were most likely burning scarlet Ichigo admitted her thoughts "I was thinking of you at the time"

"Really now?" the look of glee on Kish's face was impossible to hide "You were there lusting over little ol'me while we were trying to figure out a plan to save the world from Deep Blue?"

Ichigo laughed and looked back out at the sunset "More or less"

Resting his head on top of hers Kish whispered softly into her ear, "I'm really glad things turned out so well. I'm so happy I finally have you, I really love you Kitten."

"I'm happy I have you too Kish, I find it hard to believe that we were enemies once, now that I truly love you with all my heart…" Ichigo looked at her watch "Hmm, it really should be dark now."

"Yeah it should" Kish held her close and tight "But if you just take the time to look, you can see the light that's hiding behind the clouded dark skies."

The End

A/N: Well it's the end. I've really enjoyed writing this fic as well as reading all your wonderful reviews! Please Review and tell me your _favourite_ part of the fic and why, I'd really love to know what you thought. If you really enjoyed this please check out my other work, I think the ending of this fic is symbolic in the way I feel things should be regards Kish and Ichigo and also regards everything else that's totally wrong in the world.

Once again, thank you my readers – Kish and Ichigo forever!!! 

Angelfaced Dramaqueen


	15. Just a notice

Hello all! sorry to disappoint you but this is NOT a chapter, more of a notice to my readers. I was so overwhelmed by the amount of wonderful reviews for this fic that I've decided…SEQUEL! Not just that sequel_s_!

Ever wondered what happened to the others while Kish and Ichigo were down in the tunnels? small smile expect in the near future this fic re-told from a different side. Lettuce and Pai

Pudding and Tart

Both extremely interesting couples, which all have their own untold place in this story…

If you're interested, keep an eye out for them or simply author alert me till I put them up.

Once again thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviews – hope to see you all very soon! This weekend maybe!

Please don't bother reviewing this message.

Angelfaced DramaQueen


End file.
